Using a polar modulation architecture, phase modulation of the carrier is performed by means of modulating the Phase Locked Loop (PLL) in the frequency synthesizer that is used to generate the carrier. In order to minimize noise from the PLL, its loop filter (LPF) bandwidth is often relatively small. The modulation bandwidth of modern wireless communication protocols like Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE) and others is large compared to this bandwidth. In addition, the bandwidth needed for phase modulation is roughly five times the modulation bandwidth. This poses a problem when directly modulating the PLL, since it effectively applies a low pass filter to the modulation and thereby limits the modulation bandwidth.